Everybody wants to live Happily ever after
by PrincessCricket
Summary: When Morgan Philips stumbles into the world of Andalasia she is caught up in an adventure that takes her all across the fairytale world. But when an Evil wizard casts a spell on her will she be able to escape? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Then the beautiful Princess Nancy and the handsome Prince Edward were married in the castle, and they lived-"

"Happily ever after!" Morgan piped in.

"That's right," Giselle replied closing the book, "Happily ever after."

"Just like you and dad."

"Exactly."

"Mom does that always happen?"

"Does what always happen?"

"Happily ever after, does that always happen?" Giselle smiled and kissed the little girls forehead.

"As long as you believe, anything is possible."

Authors notes, findings, and ramblings

Hello everyone!

My name is PrincessCricket!

This is my first try at an Enchanted Fanfic, the original was really cute but I didn't think I was ever going to try and write a story about it.

Then I got into a conversation with the Super Awesome xJadeRainx and she mentioned that they are going to possibly make an Enchanted 2.

This got me wondering what exactly they still have to tell. The story was summed up as far as I knew. But hey! The point of writing is to tell what's in your head!

So I started thinking: How would I want the squeal to go? What would I want to happen?

So this is my personal take on what I think should happen.

(Wow the authors notes are longer than the prologue!)

Please read and respond. I always welcome critiques as long as they are constructive and don't use the words: suck, garbage, or piece of crap (I'm very sensitive about my writing)


	2. Chapter 2 Chinese restaurant

_Ten years later….._

The streets of New York were always crowded, Friday afternoon was no different. People hurried home from work with their eyes down and their feet shuffling down the dirty sidewalks, with the exception of the street vendors and a few con men. The cars honked their horns rhythmically, expecting that the other cars would just move out of the way.

The school bell rang and students poured out of the building in a massive wave. There was nothing better than the freedom of the weekend! Morgan Philips ran down the steps of the school building and hurried down the street into the Chinese restaurant that had become the afterschool hangout for half of the school. Mr. Wong, the owner, got his best business from the highschoolers. He even introduced an afterschool special that was both cheap and filling for the kids.

Morgan opened the door to Wong's restaurant and searched for her friends. She wondered if they were running late or something. Then she saw her best friend Ashlee waving at her from the corner. She hurried to join her before a small group of freshman wannabes tried to take over the booth.

"Hey I was wondering if you were gonna make it." Ashlee said as she got up from lying across the booth chair. "I couldn't hold on to this booth forever."

"Sorry I'm late," Morgan replied, "I had to get Max's birthday present from my locker."

"Ah yes," Ashlee replied, "I forgot about that. Wow seventeen! You are officially dating an older man. How does that feel?"

"Not that different," Morgan replied, "I just wonder where he is. He was supposed to meet us here."

"Maybe he got detention again," Ashlee replied, "You know how he loves detention."

Thirty minutes later Morgan was headed back to the school. Detention or no detention it was his birthday! He deserved to get his present! She walked up the steps to the school and along the hallway to room 155 also known as cell block 155. The highschoolers further back than her dads graduating class had always called the classrooms cells. It had something to do with the whole hippy movement in the seventies. Morgan always thought it gave the school a lot of history and character. She could swear some of the teachers used the term when the kids weren't listening.

Morgan peeked through the window on the door to see if she could spot Max. The detention room was unusually full but she didn't see any sign of her boyfriend. She wondered if maybe he had only served half hour and was now waiting for her at Wong's. She hurried back out of the school hoping to catch him before he left.

Back at Wong's there was still no sign of Max. Morgan was getting worried. Max ALWAYS met her after school. She decided she couldn't wait around anymore. She would drop off his present at his apartment.

Max lived in the apartment only two blocks from the school. Morgan ran as fast as she could, she had to be home before dark. She rounded the corner leading to his apartment building and then stopped dead in her tracks. There was Max standing outside his apartment, kissing Stacy Sanchez!

Morgan didn't stop to ask questions. She ran home with tears in her eyes, how could she be so stupid? Trusting that low life, dirt bag, scum! He had probably been cheating on her all along! With Stacy Sanchez no less! That girl had made her way around the football team and now she was after Morgan's man! Well she could have him! Morgan hated Max, she hated him! She hoped he fell down a stairwell and died!

The front door slammed shut and Giselle looked up from the dress she was working on. She hadn't changed much in the last ten years; she still looked like a fairytale princess.

"Morgan? Is that you sweetie?" Giselle called from her sewing room. When she didn't get an answer she tried again. "Morgan? How was school?" Giselle hurried out to the hallway to see what was going on. Giselle found her daughter standing in the hallway with tears running down her face.

"Morgan? What's wrong?" Giselle asked confused.

"Oh mom!" Morgan sobbed as she ran into her mother's arms. Giselle hugged her daughter as she cried.

Authors notes, findings, and ramblings

Okay this is the first official chapter of my story!

What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking up is hard to do

Morgan spent the weekend in her room, she didn't want to talk to anybody, and she didn't want to see anybody. She wanted people to leave her alone to wallow in self pity. But her mother, being the fairytale princess that she was, didn't think a weekend alone in the dark was going to help at all. So Giselle tried to coax Morgan out of her room with everything she could think of.

By Saturday night Giselle began to try and bribe her depressed girl out of her bedroom. She tried to reason with her, plead with her, bribe her anything to get her to talk about what was going on. Finally she decided that the only thing she hadn't tried was a threat.

"Morgan, I didn't want to have to do this, but if you don't come out of that room or at least let me in, I will have to…. to… take away your music! That's right I'll just take away your music. But I don't want to, so could you please come out of there?" Giselle waited for a sign that Morgan had heard her. Finally after what seemed like forever to Giselle, the doorknob turned and the door slowly creaked open. Morgan was letting her in!

"Morgan? Honey I'm so worried about you! Are you okay?" Morgan just shrugged her shoulders. Giselle sat next to her on the bed and gently stroked Morgan's long curly hair.

"The worst part of it all," Morgan said after a while, "Is that I actually liked him, I thought he liked me too."

"Well maybe he did," Giselle said sadly, "You're smart, your pretty, you light up a room when you walk in. He just doesn't see how special you are. But don't worry because someday, someone will."

"I don't know if I believe that anymore," Morgan said, "What is the point if they are just going to end up kissing Stacy Sanchez behind your back?"

"Not all men are like that, just look at your father," Giselle replied, "Do you think he goes around kissing Stacy Sanchez behind my back?"

"Of course not!" Morgan said sitting up. "He loves you too much!"

"Exactly," Giselle replied, "He loves me, and someday someone will love you so much that they wouldn't want anything to hurt you."

"Maybe," Morgan replied, "but what if I don't have a happily ever after?"

"Morgan, Giselle said seriously, "Happily ever after doesn't mean everything is perfect. It just means that no matter what happens you always know he's by your side. That you are there for each other."

"I don't know if I can believe that," Morgan sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I want to believe it, but what if not everyone gets a happily ever after?"

"Honey I know it doesn't seem that way right now, but life has so much for you! Somewhere out there is a man who would do anything to make you happy. Please don't give up on love; you don't know what you would be missing!"

Morgan slowly nodded her head. She still didn't quite believe her, but she didn't want her mother to worry. She just needed time, she would be better, after time.

Authors notes, findings and ramblings

This chapter is dedicated to an old friend of mine who decided last night that this life just wasn't worth it.

I felt like I had to write this chapter, it might be a little preachy, I hope you don't see it that way.

It all pertains to the story but a small part of it is what I wish I could say.

I don't know if anyone out there has ever thought about suicide, but if you have PLEASE don't.

You don't know how much it hurts the people who love you.

I will get back to the happy story writing later.


	4. Chapter 4 Down the rabbit hole

The following Monday, Morgan did her best not to rip Stacy's head off. She avoided her friends and if it wasn't for her best friend Ashlee, she might have spent the whole time in the bathroom crying. Ashlee tried her best to cheer Morgan up. She decided to focus on revenge plots.

"Okay how about this one," Ashlee schemed, "we take a bag of dog poop and set it on his front porch and light it on fire. Then we run away!"

"What good will that do?" Morgan sighed absentmindedly.

"When he sees the bag lit on fire he'll stomp on it!" Ashlee replied gleefully.

"Sounds tempting," Morgan replied, "But I don't think it's going to work."

"Well think of something," Ashlee said irritated, "you have a rare opportunity here. This is like get back at scummy boyfriend jackpot! He doesn't even know you know, you know?"

"What?" Morgan asked shocked, "He doesn't even know I know?"

"Not as far as I know. I certainly didn't tell him."

"So you're saying this whole time he's just not called me?"

"Wow double burn," Ashlee winced, "Good news is you're done with the scum bag."

"No," Morgan replied coldly, "Not quite yet."

By Thursday, Morgan had written and rewritten the speech over and over in her head and on paper. She knew just what she was going to say to him! She was going to tell him what a scum he was and how he would never find anyone else who was as good as she was! She would ask him what he was thinking by kissing Stacy in broad daylight. He had to know people would see it! She was certain when she saw him on Friday; she would give him the worst lecture of his life!

Her father was home early Thursday night. This was always great for the family because her dad had been working long hours at the law firm. Apparently the divorce rate was up again. But even though her father was tired he still spent time with the family. Morgan decided not to tell him what was going on. She didn't want to ruin her family time talking about her stupid ex boyfriend. Besides, her father had never really gotten used to the idea of her dating in the first place. Why tell him he was right? Morgan went to bed on Thursday feeling like Friday afternoon couldn't come soon enough.

"So when are you going to do it?" Ashlee whispered during first period, "I want to be there!"

"I have to find the right moment," Morgan replied, "I'll know it when I see it."

Morgan spent all day looking for the right moment. She thought about approaching him during passing period but she knew it didn't give her enough time. Then she figured it out! Lunch would be perfect! Everyone was there; they would get to see what a scumbag he really was.

Morgan looked around the lunch room for her absentee ex boyfriend. She couldn't for the life of her figure out where he was. Then she saw him, walking into the lunch room with his friends, joking and laughing. Morgan stood up to go talk to him when a perfectly manicured hand grabbed hold of her hooded jacket and pulled her back down.

"Just where do you think you are going?" A shrill irritating voice asked. Morgan turned to see Stacy Sanchez standing behind her with her hands on her tiny hips in her pink mini skirt and designer sweater. Her face looked as if she was ready for a fight and judging by the tone in her voice she knew what Morgan was planning.

"Mind your own business Stacy," Morgan hissed, "don't you have someone else you can annoy?"

"Oh I don't think you're annoyed," Stacy smirked, "I think you're jealous that Max chose me over you. How could you not be? I mean look at him, he's handsome, he's tall, and he's way too good for you. I don't know what he ever saw in you in the first place."

"Wow Stacy, don't hold back, tell us what you really think," Ashlee replied sarcastically, "You know your hair extensions don't match don't you?"

"This has nothing to do with you fatso," Stacy shot back, "Why don't you mind your own business and go eat something?"

"You know I would," Ashlee replied, "But I have this strict habit of not listening to hookers."

Stacy screeched and lunged at Ashlee, Ashlee proceed to grab Stacy's hair and pulled hard! Morgan hurried to help her friend. She jumped into the brawl and hit Stacy on the arm; Stacy called for help and her hangers on hurried to assist her. Soon it was a full on brawl; screaming, kicking, biting, and hair pulling. The fight was so bad that the assistant principle had to get involved. She succeeded in pulling the girls off of each other until only Morgan and Stacy were left. Morgan had Stacy in a headlock and Stacy was clawing at Morgan's face.

"Boyfriend stealer," Morgan exclaimed.

"Fat loser," Stacy yelled back.

"Ladies," The assistant principle yelled, "stop this instant!" Morgan and Stacy stopped moving, but Morgan still had Stacy in a headlock. "Girls," the vice principle continued, "I will see you in my office in exactly two minutes. Go get cleaned up. This means all of you." The girls that were involved in the fight groaned they didn't want to be punished for helping their friends. But the vice principals word was law around the school. Everyone went to separate bathrooms to wash up, on vice principals orders.

Morgan nursed the scratches on her face while Ashlee checked out her black eye. Their clothes were ripped and their hair was a mess.

"Man we kicked butt out there!" Ashlee exclaimed, "No way Stacy came out of this looking pretty!"

"We are in so much trouble," Morgan sighed, "what are we going to do?"

"We are going to enjoy this victory," Ashlee demanded, "we go down, Stacy goes down with us!"

Morgan didn't quite share Ashlee's opinion. But there was no turning back, she had hit Stacy. Now she had to deal with the consequences. The walk from the bathroom to the vice principals office was the longest two minutes of Morgan's life. When they arrived at the door they heard Stacy's whiney voice pleading her case. Ashlee did a rather good impression of her while they waited.

They emerged from the office an hour later less enthusiastic then when they went in.

"Who does that woman think she is?" Ashlee fumed as they walked out the schools front door.

"Um... the vice principle?" Morgan replied.

"It's not fair," Ashlee whined, "two weeks suspension? My mom is going to kill me and bring me back to clean up the mess!"

"We got lucky," Morgan replied, "we could have been expelled!"

"But we weren't," Ashlee sighed, "be happy and help me figure out how to hide this from my mom!"

"Hey!" A voice called from behind. Morgan turned to see Max running towards her.

"What do you want?" Ashlee demanded.

"I want you to stop messing with Stacy," Max replied looking directly at Morgan, "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Wait what?" Morgan replied, "Stacy didn't do anything wrong? What about stealing my boyfriend?"

"Wow," Max replied, "Stacy was right about you. You are so clingy!" Morgan's mouth dropped open and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She needed to get away. She turned on her heels and ran down the street not caring if anyone saw her. Behind her she heard a slap and Ashlee yelling "stranger danger." Ashlee sure had a way of getting back at people.

Morgan ran down the street and around the corner. She didn't stop running long enough to see that she was going down the wrong street. Soon she was over two miles away from her school. But she didn't stop, she kept going. Finally after a six mile stretch she was out of breath. She slowed down and took a good look at her surroundings. She was completely lost! She was in some sort of construction area, nothing looked familiar. She turned around to try and get her bearings. Morgan took a few steps backwards and lost her footing. She screamed as she fell down the man hole. She fell for what seemed like hours all in one instant, then all of the sudden she hit the ground with a thud.

**- Author's notes, findings, and ramblings -**

Hooray for plot development!

I have been working on this chapter for a while, I wanted it to work just right.

If your wondering why they didn't use more colorful language.. I needed to keep the same rating.

If your wondering why the girls weren't expelled from school... its my story and I didn't want them to be.

Now that we have that all cleared up...

Morgan is a character that I am really enjoying writing. She had this underlying spunk which I'm hoping really shows in the coming chapters. Ashlee was a fun character to write! She is based off of one of my sisters, I basically asked myself what my sister would do when faced with someone like Stacy. Well... now you know.

Please read and review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5 Strange changes

Morgan groaned and turned over in her bed. For some reason her head really hurt. She stretched and then froze. She felt something strange next to her bed. It almost felt like grass on her pillow. She opened her eyes and then let out a little yelp of surprise. There was grass on her pillow! She jumped up and looked around. She wasn't in her bed; she was in some sort of meadow! There were flowers and trees and birds and all sorts of things you would never find in New York! Morgan tried to remember what happened, how did she get from her bed to this meadow? Then it started to come back to her, the fight in the cafeteria, Max, Stacy, the fall, all of it. Morgan didn't quite understand how falling down a manhole in New York could land her in a meadow. She was shocked that she hadn't broken anything. She looked down at her arms to see if she had any scratches, she gasped when she saw them. Something was different! Her arms looked brighter and cleaner and something… she couldn't quite describe it. She just knew that something was different. She felt her clothes and her shoulders, something was not right. She saw a small pond close by, she ran to it to take a good look at herself. She looked down intro her reflection. Her scream could be heard throughout the forest.

Grump the Ogre walked along the path from the forest towards the village, his stomach growled as he thought of all of the delicious creatures he could munch on. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a panicked scream from deep in the forest. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of a new creature in the forest. He turned on his heels and ran towards the smell. He didn't want to miss this opportunity!

Morgan stared at her reflection and let out another scream. She didn't look like herself! She looked… she looked… she didn't know what she looked! She couldn't understand what was different but it was drastic enough for her to know that this wasn't the way she was supposed to be! She splashed some water on her face to make sure that she wasn't just hallucinating. Then realized, she must be dreaming! She had to find out and if so she needed to wake up! She remembered her dad telling her that people can never get hurt in their dreams. That they will always wake up before the pain. She decided to test it out. She saw a good climbing tree a little ways off so she ran over and began to climb.

Morgan was about half way up the tree when she heard a strange sound, like giant footsteps! The steps were so big that they shook the climbing tree. She had to hold on for dear life! The shaking grew worse and worse and the sound got louder and louder. Finally when she thought she was going to fall out of the tree, the shaking stopped. She cautiously crawled along the branch of the tree and peered through the leaves. She was greeted by a giant eye that was focused on her! Morgan let out another scream and lost her grip on the branch! She fell off of the branch and scraped against a few others on her way down. She landed on her backside and although she had a pile of dead leaves to cushion her fall, it still hurt. She stood up slowly and rubbed her sore behind. She heard a sound coming from behind her and saw the giant creature that the eye belonged to.

The creature was bigger than a house! He was green and rough looking with giant teeth and a huge mouth! He smelled terrible! Morgan had to hold her breath to stop herself from throwing up!

"Yummy," the large creature exclaimed, "food!"

Morgan didn't waste time; she started to scream and ran as fast as her legs would carry her in the other direction. The creature grunted and began to pursue her. Morgan dodged trees and rocks and anything else that was in her way. No way was she going to become dinner! She stopped screaming and dove beneath a large bush. She hoped that the creature would lose her scent and keep on going. But of course, the creature smelled exactly where she was.

Grump lifted the vegetation and saw the colorful little snack huddled on the ground. He bent down to pick up his bite sized treat when he felt something bite him on the bottom! He turned around to see that it was, in fact, an arrow protruding from his rump! Grump looked at the arrow for a moment and then let out a yelp. He grabbed his rear and began to dance around in pain.

Morgan watched as the creature danced and howled. She wondered if it was some sort of pre- dinner ritual that the creature observed. She looked around for some means of escape. Suddenly she heard the sound of a horn and shouting from behind the creature. She watched astonished as some men on horseback galloped into the area.

The men had swords and shields and were dressed like the characters in medieval storybooks. Morgan tried to stay out of the way as the men took ropes and began to capture the giant creature. The creature became confused as ropes came at him from all sides. The stinging pain in his rump didn't help with his mood. He began to roar and thrash whenever a rope caught hold of him. But such a show of his agitation took a lot out of him. Before he knew it he was out of energy. He couldn't roar as loud, or fight as hard. The men kept up their stamina and fought twice as hard when they saw the Ogre began to slow down. Finally three men with really long ropes lassoed the ogre around the neck and rode around him like a maypole. They succeeded in completely immobilizing him. They let out a whoop of triumph when they saw the giant ogre hit the ground.

Morgan watched from the bushes, she couldn't decide if she should go out and thank the men or run away from these crazy hunters. But her decision was made for her as she heard a one of the men calling for her.

"Maiden? Do not worry fair maiden we have captured the beast!" Morgan gulped, she had been spotted! She had to go out and face them. Besides, maybe they could tell her where she is and how to get home. She took a deep breath and walked calmly out of the bushes.

**- Author's notes, findings, and ramblings -**

Poor Morgan, being dropped in the middle of the woods with an Ogre in hot pursuit is not a good way to spend your day!

I wonder where she is? Hmmmm...

Sorry this took so long, I'm going with my usual excuse of too much homework.

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They really brighten my day!

Please read and respond!


	6. Chapter 6 Introductions all around

"Excuse me," Morgan called as she stepped into the clearing. "Do you know where we are?"

"Look men," One of the hunters called to the others, "It's the fair maiden!" The men all dismounted their horses and hurried to greet the newcomer. The group looked like they jumped out of one of her fairytale books that her parents used to read to her. The group ranged from some boys her age to men almost as old as her father. Their clothing reminded her of robin hoods merry men in the old movies. They all seemed to carry a different weapon. The oldest man, a hunter who looked a little older than her father, walked up to greet her. He bowed and took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"My Lady," He said, "It is an honor to see such beauty in the wilderness." Morgan blushed; she had never heard anyone speak that way before. The men all seemed to echo his words as each bowed politely.

"Thank you so much for saving me," Morgan said, "What was that thing?"

"That, fair Maiden, was an Ogre," one of the younger men replied, "The Villains love to chase their meals before they eat them." Morgan shivered at the thought of nearly becoming ogre chow.

"Ryden," The eldest man scolded, "Do not trouble a Lady with such gruesome detail!" The man then turned to Morgan again. "Dear maiden forgive my young apprentice for putting such terrible thoughts into the conversation."

"It's alright," Morgan replied, "I'm just glad you came along in time. My name is Morgan, by the way, Morgan Phillips."

"Maid Morgan," The man repeated smiling, and then his face darkened, "The devil take me for a nincompoop! Maid Morgan, we have been very rude! We must introduce ourselves!"

The men all agreed wholeheartedly that the man was, indeed, a nincompoop. They made quite a show of courtesy as he introduced them.

"I, Fair Morgan, am Sir Richard, there are my men and traveling companions on my quest," He gestured to the men and they all bowed. "Ryden is the tall man with the ill mannered tongue," He said gesturing to a man of about twenty with blond hair and handsome features; he carried with him a simple sword with a single gem in the hilt. "This is Barrel," Sir Richard continued gesturing to a rather large man with an Axe, Barrel bowed quickly and didn't look her in the eye, almost as if he were too shy. "Archer and Hunter are the twins in the back," he said gesturing to the two identical men. They bowed in unison. Sir Richard introduced the other men one by one.

Finally Richard introduced Morgan to a young man a little older than herself. "Fair Morgan, this is Prince Andrew, he is the one who first heard your cry." Prince Andrew stepped forward and bowed politely before Morgan.

"It's a pleasure Maid Morgan," The Prince said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Morgan replied.

"My Lady," Sir Richard interrupted, "Please allow us to accompany you to your destination. We could not call ourselves knights if we did not help such a Fair maiden through the forest. To where, may I ask, are you traveling?"

"Well," Morgan replied, "That's actually the problem. I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here and more importantly, I don't know how to get home!"

"Fear not Fair Morgan!" Sir Richard exclaimed. "We will help you find your way, where is it that you are from?"

"New York City," Morgan replied, "147th Street to be exact." Richard's eyes grew wide and the men began to gasp and whisper to each other. "What?" Morgan asked, "What's wrong?"

"Fair Morgan," Sir Richard began, "Surely you don't mean the City beyond the world, the New York City where our King once traveled to slay the Evil Dragon?"

"Did you say slay the dragon? Your King killed a Dragon in New York City?" Morgan exclaimed, she could only remember one dragon slaying in New York City… well anywhere really. "Sir Richard," She continued, her voice shaking, "Who is your King? What is his name? Where am I exactly?"

"We serve King Edward; our mission is to assist his cousin Prince Andrew in his quest, and this, my Fair Morgan, is the country of Andalasia!

**Authors notes, findings and ****ramblings**

Duhn, duhn, duhn!

The big reveal! Morgan is in Andalasia! (But, of course, you knew that)

How do you think she will react to the news? The poor girl, first suspended from school, then fell down a manhole, chased by an ogre and now this!

Bonus Question: How do you think Giselle and Robert will react when they find out? Do you think they WILL find out?

PLEASE Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7 The Campsite

Morgan slowly opened her eyes; she saw several faces looking down at her. She sat up quickly, not remembering where she was. Everything seemed fuzzy.

"Maid Morgan, are you alright?" A young man with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes asked as he knelt close to her. It took Morgan a moment to remember that this was the one called Prince Andrew and that she was lost in the woods of the country Andalasia.

"What, what happened?" She asked as she shook her head and tried to remember how she got there.

"You fainted," The Prince replied, "are you unwell?"

"No I'm fine thanks," Morgan said getting up, "I was… surprised is all. I had no idea that I was in Andalasia. Of all of the places to go, it had to be here." Price Andrew hurried to help her up. As she brushed herself off she assured him that she was fine, only a little shaken up. Suddenly she thought of something.

"Sir Richard," Can you take me to see King Edward? If he came back from the City he must know how I can get back! Please Sir Richard? It would help me so much if I could see the King!"

"Of course Fair Morgan," Sir Richard replied, "My men would consider it an honor to accompany you to the Palace! But it's getting dark and our campsite is only behind the foliage. We must be at camp before dark or we are sure to be lost in the woods."

Morgan agreed and was helped onto Sir Richards horse, an animal which she had absolute no idea how to ride. She clung to the horse's mane for dear life. Sir Richard led the horse by the reigns through the woods to the campsite. Prince Andrew watched her as she tried to stay on the horse.

"Have you never ridden a horse before?" He asked.

"No," Morgan replied with her eyes still closed, "Not unless you count the miniature horse at my fifth birthday party. But my father was with me then. This is a whole new experience."

They reached the campsite and Sir Richard helped Morgan down from the horse. Only when she felt the ground beneath her sneakers did she open her eyes. The campsite was small and quickly assembled. There was a fire pit in the middle of the site with a pot hung from a spit over the top. Surrounding the fire pit were several small tents that looked very shabby and worn, as if they had endured many storms. Sir Richard commanded that one of the twins give up their tent and share so that Morgan could have a tent of her own. They did so without much enthusiasm. The tents were small as it was, but having to share would have been very cramped! Morgan felt bad about displacing one of them but Richard assured her that they would survive and not to worry about it. Once all of the men had taken care of their horses they sat around the fire, and began to pull bread out of their packs and scoop the stew from the pot to eat. Morgan wasn't really hungry but she accepted a piece of bread from Sir Richard and dipped it into the stew as the others were doing. She didn't think it was very sanitary way to eat but, hey, food was food. After dinner some of the men sat around the fire while others went to take care of their horses. Morgan stayed by the fire where it was warm, after a while Prince Andrew tried to engage her in conversation.

"Pardon me for asking Maid Morgan, but do all people from this New York City dress like that?" He asked. Morgan looked down at her cloths. She was still in her ripped jeans, purple tee, black jacket and sneakers.

"Yeah, I guess they do," Morgan replied shrugging, "Why?"

"No reason," The Prince replied.

"So what sort of quest are you on?" Morgan asked deciding to be equally as nosey as the Prince.

"Beg pardon?" The Prince replied.

"Sir Richard said something about you being on a quest." Morgan continued, "What sort of quest is it?"

"I am on a quest to fulfill my destiny and find my one true love," The Prince replied proudly, "We have journeyed throughout the land in search of the Princess who will be my one true love, and as soon as I find her we will be happy together forever!" Morgan raised her eyebrows, was he serious? He was going to search for a true love? How naïve could he be? Of course, this wasn't New York; maybe here that sort of thing actually happened. Morgan could see the Prince looking at her quizzically.

"So how does the quest work?" Morgan asked, "How do you know if the girl is your true love?"

"I don't know," The Prince replied, "I'm sure I'll know when I rescue her."

"Rescue her?" Morgan asked interested, "You mean you have to go and rescue her to find out if she is your true love?" Morgan felt every fiber of her feminist being want to tell him off for thinking that a woman needed rescued. But having just been rescued herself, she didn't think it would be a very good argument. The Prince didn't seem very interested in the conversation. He kept looking dreamily into the stars. Morgan figured he was lost in his own delusional world and it was best to leave him there. She yawned deeply and excused herself to her tent. She didn't have any pajamas to change into so she just flopped down onto the mat in the tent. She breathed deeply in an attempt to fall asleep.

Morgan thrust her head out of the tent and gasped in the fresh air. She never knew something could smell so bad! Men were disgusting… the twin Archer, or Hunter, she couldn't remember, must never shower! The tent was dirty and grimy and smelled like the color brown. She shuddered as she thought of how long it must have been since the last inhabitant of the tent had bathed or washed, or even bothered to wash his bedding. Morgan decided that the best thing to do would be to sleep with her head outside of the tent to try and keep from suffocating.

* * *

Giselle paced back and forth across the kitchen floor. She was beginning to worry. "Morgan is never this late without calling first," She said wringing her hands, "Where could she be?" The phone rang and Giselle jumped to answer it. "Morgan? Hello? Hello?" she asked, "What did you say? Do I want to hear about a revolutionary new cleaning system? Well I don't know... do you use mice or birds? What do you mean what do I mean? Mice or birds, they're the only way to get a house cleaned just right. Well that's not a very nice thing to say-, I'm sorry but I'll have to call you back. Goodbye!"

Giselle hung up the phone and ran towards the entryway. She heard the door and she wanted to make sure Morgan was okay. She screeched to a halt when she got to the door. Robert stood there eyes wide hoping not to be crashed into.

"Giselle?" he asked surprised, "Whats going on? Is something wrong?"

"Oh Robert!" Giselle exclaimed, "I thought you were Morgan!"

"Why would I be Morgan?" Robert asked, "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Giselle replied worried, "I haven't seen her since she got on the bus this morning! What if she's hurt? Or worse!"

"Don't worry," Robert replied putting his coat back on, "I'll find her, you call her friends parents and see if she's there. I'm going to call the police. Don't worry, we'll find her!" Robert hurried back out the door and down the street. Giselle set to work calling all of Morgan's friends. Every one she called said that they didn't know where she was. This only increased the knot in Giselle's stomach. Where could Morgan be?

**Author's notes, findings and ramblings**

Well... Morgan seems like she's adjusting.

Poor Giselle, I wonder what she's going to think when she finds out where Morgan really is!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment!

Have a Happy New Year!


End file.
